


Prime Numbers

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Geeky, Gen, Happy, M/M, Math and Science Metaphors, Platonic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: "Still thinking about the case?"Sherlock looked up, an affectionate smile — the one reserved only for John — replacing his contemplative expression. “This, and many others. Did you know that this is our 179th case together? That’s a prime number.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Prime Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Twilight" 
> 
> As usual, this is intended as a deep platonic friendship, but feel free to ship as you like.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” John observed as he joined Sherlock on their hotel balcony. He offered the detective a steaming cup of tea. “Still thinking about the case?”

The lights from the town below were winking on one by one, merging with the remaining twilight to paint the surrounding hills like watercolors.

Sherlock looked up, an affectionate smile — the one reserved only for John — replacing his contemplative expression. “This, and many others. Did you know that this is our 179th case together? That’s a prime number.” 

John chuckled. “I’m sure it is. And that makes it special?”

“Prime numbers _are_ special — only divisible by one and themselves. You can’t multiply anything else to create them. To most people, 179 is a boring number between 178 and 180 — but primes are powerful and unique. That’s how I see our partnership — indivisible, one-of-a-kind.” 

“That’s sweet, Sherlock. And since the world’s digital security basically runs on prime numbers, that’s an even more perfect analogy for what we do — keeping the world safe.”

“Indeed, John. Glad to see you’ve been reading the articles I sent you.” Sherlock’s smile persisted as his gaze returned to the cityscape. “So you see, it’s not the case itself that’s special, nor the 178 before it, nor those yet to come. It’s collaborating with _you_ that makes each one brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
